All Hail The Heart Breaker
by cassandracaperchione
Summary: Meet Autumn Wood, a bright young witch of 17, she moved from Australia to England, and now will be attending Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry, she will soon learn her life will get even mroe complicated when she meets the mischevious marauders.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Autumn Wood; I'm 17 years old and currently living in England. I'm fairly intelligent and did extremely well on my O.W.L's and N.E.W.T's. I would love to follow in my mother's footsteps and become an Auror. My father, Jim Wood, travels a lot so I rarely get to see him, but mom says since we live in England now, that dad will be coming home to live with her while I'm away at school.

This story starts on the day I moved from my beautiful home in Australia to my new home, in England. We live in one of those neighbourhoods, that all the girls wear Prada and the boys tie there sweaters around there necks, afraid to get dirty. I know I'll never fit in here, so I begged my mom to send me off to boarding school, well she wasn't to delighted with my request, she obliged and I'm now attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

I stepped off the plane and walked through a tunnel towards my new home. My mother walked behind me.

"Where do we go from here?" I asked.

"To the left the gate 23, towards the elevator then outside" she instructed.

"Luggage?" I asked

"It'll be delivered to our house" she explained. I pushed the elevator button and the door closed.

We arrived at our new house minutes later. I looked around.

"Hmmm, seems nice" I called from the farthest room, our house was huge, and i had only explored the first floor, there were still 2 floors above and 1 below.

"Sweet" I whispered as i ran up the stairs. "This'll be your room" my mom said popping her head in the door.

The doorbell rang and i looked at my mom "no one knows us" I said "better get it any ways" she told me. I ran downstairs. 3 girls my age stood at the door.

"Hello" I smiled politely

"So your new girl" the one said

"I'm Julia, this is Greta, and this is Fiona"

"hello all" I said. They all nodded.

"So umm, can I like help you with something?" I had stupidly asked.

"We run this neighbourhood, mess with us and your life I'll be hell. Got it?"

"I don't believe I do actually. I don't believe it said anywhere you run the neighbourhood, therefore, get lost." I instructed trying to close the door.

The one named Greta stopped me.

"Welcome to hell, Opps I mean your new life" she smiled and I slammed the door.

"Who was that?" my mum asked walking down the enormous stairs.

"I told you they'd all be rich snobs" I ran upstairs.

My mom walked in moments later, "sweetie, please, England's not all that bad, i get you loved it in Australia, and Hawaii, but come one, the moving, its stopping, were done moving. Okay?"

"Why couldn't we have stopped moving in Australia, i liked it there and Hawaii that was amazing and South America wasn't bad? Anywhere but here mom" I sobbed like a baby.

"Sweetie" my mom said rubbing my back.

"Sorry mum, it's just, ughh, never mind. I'm going to start unpacking the stuff I don't need for Hogwarts" I told her as she walked out and closed the door. I sigh and looked around my barely furnished room, it was huge. I smiled. I loved having a rich dad :).

"Oh well." I said out loud. "I'll be leaving for HoggyWarts soon anyways" I began to unpack things and re-pack them into my trunk

The only thing i left in my room was a calendar counting the days till i go to Hogwarts."2 more days, eh? Got here just in time" my mom said.

"Mom, can't you just go for like 10 minutes and not come back?" I asked half joking.

"Sorry honey it's just the house is huge and quiet" she said sipping her coffee.

"Right mom buh-bye" I closed the door on her and giggled.

"Byes" she said being a good sport. I plopped on my bed and fell asleep.

"Autumn!" my mother called me from downstairs, I stumbled out of bed.

"What?" I asked groggily.

"You have visitors!" she called.

"Coming!" I called back.

I ran to the door hoping it wasn't the girls from earlier.

"Bounjour!" one of the young men sang

"ET COMMENT CA VA!" another added popping his head out.

"WELCOME!" another said, the other man was silent.

"Hello, who are you?" I asked eying them, i blushed when i seen they were all really hot expect the quiet one, he kind of scared me. They eyed me curiously.

"We are the Mau-" one started, he had bright green eyes but the one with the neat hair stopped him.

"You can't introduce us as that, James" he said "yah James, you can't do that, especially in front of a pretty lady" The scruffy looking one said.

"Yah" the shy mouse looking one said eyeing me.

"Right" I said confused."Names please" I demanded.

"James Potter" the messy haired green hottie said.

"Remus Lupin" the neat looking one said.

"Sirius Black" the scruffily attractive one said.

"Peter Pettigrew" the shy guy said.

"Well, may I ask why you are here without sounding rude, you did interrupt my sleeping" I said yawning.

"Well you-" the scruffy one -Sirius -said stepping up another step but Remus pulled him back and whispered something in his ear. Sirius laughed and eyed me once again looking like he wanted to eat me.

"S'cuse me, Sirius?"I asked "are you like a cannibal or something because you're looking a little like you want to eat me" I asked.

"well-" Sirius started smiling widely. I backed up Ewing.

"Okay enough. Let's get to the point, I'm new, you wanted to see if I was hot or not. Made up your mind yet?" I asked angrily.

The boys all looked shocked

"move a lot?" James asked.

"Unfortunately" I muttered. "Done?" I encouraged.

"You might need to take off your clothes, we can't really tell" Sirius said

"Seriously. You think I'm that stupid?" I asked

"Of course not "Remus said.

"Okay, Then I'm tired and I'm losing interest in this conversation rapidly, get on with it." I demanded yawning once more. They just looked at me "come on!" I demanded. "Bye!" I yelled slamming the door. '

Useless' I thought as my backslid down the wall and I sat on the floor. The doorbell rang once more, 'oh god' I thought. I opened it and the four boys stood there.

"We want to be your friend" Remus said I smiled.

"Oh, no naughty jokes?" I asked directing it towards Sirius

"Only if you want" he said roughly. James elbowed him.

And that's when I noticed his wand sticking out of his left pocket.

"Ohmigod!" I said not taking my eyes off it "you guys are too?" they looked confused then James followed my eyes to the pocket of his jeans.

"Oh bugger" he muttered. "wait-" Sirius started. I grabbed their hands and pulled them all up the last couple stairs into the house.

"My room, first floor then to the left!" I demanded, "touch anything and ill decapitate you got it!?" I asked.

"Yes Ma'am" Sirius said they scurried up there

. "I'll be right there!" I yelled.

"Making friends?" my mom asked.

"There all boys, I know the rules, but there" I leaned in closer and whispered "there wizards too mom" I said excited

"Well run along then, but don't get too close"

"Mom there's 4 of them, I don't think so!" I said running up to my room.

The boys were playing with my stuff. Sirius had taken out all of my underclothes and was now examining my bra. I stood there as James looked threw my closet.

Then walked up behind him and whispered."

Want to borrow some clothes?" and he jumped out of his skin.

The other boys began to laugh and Sirius tried to act like it wasn't him going through my underclothes but Peter.

"Sirius put it away!" I told him.

I sat on my bed and the boys sat in various arm chairs and on random dressers and stuff. "

You know a wizard?" Remus asked.

"No, I know a couple hundred, including myself actually!" I said excited.

"You're all wizards?" I asked.

"mmmhmm" Sirius said.

"Unfortunately for Hogwarts!" James joked and the boys roared with laughter.

Hogwarts?" I asked not belive what i had just herd.

"You've heard of it?" Peter asked talking for the first time.

"I go there, as of last week at least" I told them.

They all seemed quite please I was coming to Hogwarts with us and Remus invited me to hitch a ride with his mom and the other boys and then sit on the train with them I agreed to it. And kicked them out because Sirius couldn't stop going through my stuff.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up fairly early the next morning, horribly nervous for the day's events. I contemplated whether or not to try and stay calm, or flip again, I ended up deciding to Zen out a little try and keep myself calm, maybe then the Hogwartians wouldn't think I'm a freak . Remus was still sleeping on the arm chair next to my bed, I had made him stay over, hoping the company would calm my nerves, I think it made it worse. Knowing they all already fit in terrified me.

_'Today is the day; __I just need to stay calm, breath in, breath out.'_ I though while riding in Remus's car.

"So Autumn how was your evening?" James asked smiling.

"Fine." I told him, I had tried to explain to them that I was really nervous but they laughed. Since Remus had stayed at my house overnight, the immature boys seem to think something had happened between us, "Well boys, I would tell you but Remus and I agreed we want to keep it between ourselves" I whispered angrily in James and Sirius's faces. They both looked stunned and looked at Remus with a kind of proudest yet curiousness in their eyes. Mrs.Lupin was listening and I knew that, but she didn't seem to mind I just implied I had slept with her son. She seemed proud so I just ignored their foolishness the rest of the way. We were about to board the train when Mrs.Lupin called me over to talk to her. "Autumn dear, I'm proud you can put up with these boys, you stand up to James, Sirius and Remus even though I can tell you think they're both very attractive."

I blushed "umm, I just, don't like how they make everything so dirty, but there cool, and the only friends I've got at the moment, is that sad?"

"No no, sweetie, there all great boys, you've just got to get to know them, Lily will help you" she told me then pushed me onto the train

"whose lily?" I asked she just smiled. The train rapidly gained speed so I stumbled down the hall with James; the other boys had gone to find us a compartment. We soon all sat down and were making ourselves comfy. I had decided to stop being a bitch and start acting more like myself now I knew the boys weren't gunner act like pricks.

"So, Autumn, what really happened last night?" James asked. "Really?" I asked as if challenging him. "I don't think you would find it appropriate for a _pretty lady_ to say something like that" I continued.

"I want to know!" Sirius said excited.

"me too!" Remus added stupidly.

"Remus!" I said shocked."you were there silly!" I told him.

"I was?" Remus asked pretending to be stupid.

"Peter would you like to know?" I asked, he looked shocked

. "He doesn't care!" Sirius said.

"How do you know, maybe he has a secret crush on Lupin!" I joked, even Peter laughed at that.

"No way!" he said oddly loud for himself. "I don't like Lupin!" he smiled. "Just go on".

"Okay, if you must know...I told Remus my secret and he decided he should stay with me!" I told them they looked confused.

"What the secret?" Sirius asked.

"Okay, don't tell anyone...I'm afraid of the dark." Remus burst out laughing and the other boys seemed upset.

"That what really happened, he didn't even hit on you?" James asked.

"God no!" I said, Remus's eyes went big and I realized I was embarrassing. "he hit on me like 10 times, told me he'd keep me safe from the dark, I didn't let him get anywhere though" I lied, spreading my legs out straight onto of Sirius, he didn't seem to mind.

Remus James and Peter were talking, on the left side they all sat, as me and Sirius sat on the right. I ended up falling asleep with my head against the cold window. I wasat the far end of the compartment but when someone entered I woke up with a jolt.

"What's happening!?" I asked sitting up straight and moving my legs of Sirius. A beautiful girl stood in the doorway.

"Who's she?" she asked curiously looked at me but sitting on the ground.

"Autumn, I'm, ummm, autumn" I told her whispering so I didn't wake up Sirius.

"Oh I'm the new girl. Yah James told me about you last night. Welcome" she said extending her hand and I shook it.

"Umm, Mrs.Lupin mentioned you earlier" I told her. She got off the ground and sat in James lap waking him up.

"Baby" he said moving her hair behind her ear and kissing her. "How've you been?" he asked.

"Good" she responded cheerfully. "You?" she asked.

"Okay" he said sincerely. "Thought you were mad at me for hitting on what's-her-name." he asked.

"James, I am mad at you, but come on, I'm cold and tired, just let me go to sleep" she said laying her head on his chest.

"okay" he said loving every second of it.

Sirius woke up seconds later and noticedme staring at him. "Watching me sleep, are you autumn?" he asked. I blushed. "No, no- I wasn't- I just" he laughed. "Come on" he said grabbing my hand and pulling me out of the carriage. "Where are we going?" I asked. "Babe, stop worrying, you're with me now"

"I am?" I asked confused. He just laughed.

"Riiiight" I said following him. A lot of people stared at me and various girls came to talk to Sirius. As we walked down a third hallway a girl walked right up to me and noticed Sirius pulling my hand. "

What are you doing with Sirius?" she asked towering overme

"I'm not sure exactly" I said truthfully and Sirius laughed atmy stupid ness.

"He's mine!" she yelled at you.

"He is?"I asked in such an amazed sarcastic tone Sirius laughed again. She shotme a death glare. I smiled sweetly and began to walk away but she pulledmy arm back forcingme to the ground.I stood up and punched her in the face.

"Get your hands off me, he's mine now!"I whispered in her ear.

Then stepped over her body on the ground and left.

"Should a used your wand" Sirius told me as we began to walk again, "lucky she fell, she would a hit you back you know?"

"I could've taken her" I said confidently "my dad taught me how to box" I explained.

Sirius looked turned on by the image of me in a boxing outfit beating on another girl.

"Get it out of there" I said and swished above his head, which took a lot because I had to stand on mytippy toes. He laughed and pushed me against the wall while moving my arms around his neck he kissed me so passionately I hadn't ever felt something so intense before.

I broke apart the kiss and we decided to depart back. As we crept slowly into the compartment and took out seats once again, I noticed my bruised hand and started inspecting it, preparing to go to the nurse when I got to Hogwarts, and when James asked me how I had bruised up my hand my response was completely truthful: "Life's dangerous with Sirius Black"


End file.
